Gram Mar Babysits
by deannaG
Summary: Maryse babysits Max, when Magnus has to deliver a potion. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 6.


I may have the solution to my **The Enemy Pays Well **problem, but I want to think about it for a bit longer.

I decided a fluffy detour might help me get back on track.

Wee Max is always a crowd pleaser. Enjoy. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a knock on the door. Magnus opens it with a flick of his hand as he walks past.

Maryse steps into the loft, "Evening Magnus."

"Evening."

Max is at the kitchen table. He giggles as he climbs off a chair and runs to her, "Gram Mar."

Magnus smiles. He and Alec have tried to get Max to say 'Grandma Maryse', but he keeps shortening it to 'Gram Mar'. At first they thought he was saying 'Gramma', but realized that there was a slight pause between the two m's and an 'r' at the end.

She laughs as she picks the three year old up, "Max, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you, Gram Mar?"

"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking, Max."

He giggles, then kisses her cheek, "Poppa gotta go to Satin Island."

Magnus laughs, "_Staten_ Island, blueberry."

Max giggles, "That's what I said, Poppa."

"Whatever, Max."

"Whatever, Poppa."

Maryse kisses Max's forehead, "Where's Daddy?"

Max wrinkles his nose, "Daddy with new ShadowHunters, blah."

Magnus nods, "Blah is right, Max. But Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace are helping as well, so he shouldn't be out too late."

Max shrugs, "I hope so, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Me too, Max." He smiles at Maryse, "Thanks for coming on such short notice. Ordinarily, this late at night, I would insist that they come here and pick up the potion, but Agnus somehow locked his powers away after warding himself in a room." Magnus rolls his eyes, "For the third time this month."

Max giggles, "Agnus is a terrible warlock."

Magnus laughs, "I agree, blueberry." He grabs a vial off the table.

Maryse puts Max on his feet, "Say 'goodbye' to Poppa."

Max is picked up by Magnus. He kisses his father's cheeks, "Bye Poppa."

Magnus holds him tight, "Bye, blueberry. Be good."

Max giggles, "Of course, Poppa."

Magnus laughs as he puts Max down. Magnus smiles as Max climbs back on the chair. He looks at Maryse, "He's had his evening snack. He gets tired around nine thirty, ten."

Maryse nods, "What time you expect Alec home?"

Magnus sighs, "Hopefully by midnight. He may be home before me. Agnus keeps locking himself in rooms." Magnus shakes his head.

Maryse laughs, "Take your time, Max and I will be fine." She smiles at the toddler, "Right, Max?"

Max looks up and nods, "Right, Gram Mar."

Magnus laughs, "Then in that case, let me go. I put a bed in the bedroom next to Max's in case you want to lay down."

"Thanks, Magnus."

Magnus nods as he opens a portal, "Okay. Later blueberry."

Max giggles, "Later, Poppa." Magnus leaves the loft.

Maryse walks over and sits next to Max, "What you drawing?"

Max shows her the paper, "Runes. Gram Mar."

"You like runes, Max?"

His eyes sparkle, "I love runes. They are awesome."

She kisses the top of his head, "I'll leave you and the runes alone. **Dancing With the Stars **is on."

"You watch that, Gram Mar?"

"Yes, I have no idea who the stars are, but I like the dancing." She stands and walks over to the sofa.

Max giggles, "Runes are better than dancing."

She smiles as she sits down, "Maybe."

"Is there a rune for dancing, Gram Mar?"

She laughs, "I don't think so, Max."

He wrinkles his nose, "Bummer. Daddy needs that rune."

She laughs as she picks up the remote, "That's silly."

Max giggles, "Daddy's dancing is silly."

"You are too much."

Max grins, "That's what Daddy says."

"What does Poppa say?"

Max giggles, "He rolls his eyes."

Maryse laughs, "The three of you are hilarious."

Max giggles, "Uh huh."

"Now, shh, I want to watch my show."

Max giggles as he puts a finger against his lips, "Shh, I want to draw more runes."

Maryse laughs as she shakes her head, "Too much."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At 9:45p, Maryse notices Max's eyes drooping close as he sits at the kitchen table. After the fourth time his face hits his drawing, he climbs off the chair and goes into his bedroom.

Maryse gets ready to stand, when he walks out, in his pajamas and approaches the sofa. He climbs up and sits next to Maryse. He rests his head on her arm, "Tired, Gram Mar."

"Ready for bed?"

He nods, "Uh huh."

"Brush your teeth?"

"Uh huh."

"You want me to carry you?"

Max looks up and smiles, "Uh huh."

She laughs, "Too much." She picks him up as she stands. She walks into Max's bedroom and puts him on the bed. Max gets under the covers. She kisses his forehead, "Good night, Max."

He grabs her sleeve, "Stay?"

She nods, "Sure." She lays next to him. Max snuggles against her side as her arm goes around him. She kisses the top of his head, "Sweet dreams."

He closes his eyes with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryse opens her eyes, she heard somebody in the living room. She tries to stand, but Max has a strong grip on her shirt. She lifts Max with her left arm and holds him close as she gets off the bed. She walks out the bedroom and relaxes when she sees Alec standing by the table, looking at Max's drawings.

Alec glances up, "Sorry, I woke you."

She smiles, "ShadowHunter."

"Yeah." Alec nods towards Max, "He gets clingy when he sleeps."

She laughs, "You could have warned me."

"Would it have changed anything?"

"Probably not."

Alec laughs.

Max's eyes slowly open and he sleepily looks around, "Daddy?"

Alec smiles, "Hey, blueberry."

Max's arms reach for his father, "Daddy."

Alec takes his son from Maryse, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Max holds Alec tight, "Don't know." He rests his head on Alec's chest.

"Were you a good boy with Gram Mar?"

"Uh huh."

Maryse smiles, "He was a very good boy."

Alec kisses the top of Max's head, "Back to bed, Max."

Max snuggles closer to his father, "Okay, Daddy."

Maryse laughs, "I see I was only a temporary thing."

Alec nods, "Afraid so, sorry Mom."

Maryse kisses Max's cheek, "It's okay. Magnus put a bed for me in the other room. Good night, Alec."

"Night Mom." Maryse walks to the spare bedroom as Alec walks into Max's room. He sits on the bed and pulls off his boots as he balances Max on his lap. Alec then lays on the bed with Max resting on his chest. He kisses the top of Max's head as he holds his son tight.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, a portal opens in the living room and Magnus walks into the loft. He stretches and mumbles, "Home sweet home."

He smiles as he feels the peace that means that Alec is nearby. He peeks into Max's room and sees his husband and son sleeping. Magnus secures the loft and turns off the lights with a flick of his hand. He walks through the living room to Max's bedroom. He leans against the doorway and smiles at Alec and Max. He sends his daily prayer of thanks to Mistress Destiny for blessing him with them.

He quietly walks over to the bed and lays down next to Alec. He rests a hand on Max's back.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and smiles, "Hi."

Magnus kisses him, "Hi, yourself."

Max lifts his head from his father's chest, "Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his nose, "Hey you."

Max smiles, "Poppa, Daddy is home."

Magnus nods, "I see that."

Max turns to Alec, "Daddy, Poppa is home."

Alec smiles, "Yes he is."

Max reaches for Magnus' shirt, while he holds Alec's shirt with his other hand. Once he has a grip on both fathers, he closes his eyes with a sigh.

Magnus smiles, "Guess we are sleeping here tonight."

Alec nods, "He had Mom with him until I got home."

"And once you got home, she got tossed aside. Been there, got rejected."

Alec bites his lip to keep from laughing and waking up Max, "At least you know, it's not just you."

Magnus kisses him, "No, Alexander, it's _**you**_. Our son worships you. Not that I blame him."

"Worship?"

"Worship, adore, everlasting love, all of the above and more." They kiss.

"You forgot, love to the moon and back."

Magnus smiles, "That too."

Alec puts an arm around Magnus and pulls him close, "How about, love until my last heartbeat?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't want to think about your 'last heartbeat'."

Alec gives him a weak smile, "Sorry."

Magnus leans closer and kisses him. He puts his arms around Alec and Max and holds them tight, "Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus." They kiss again, then Magnus rests his head against Alec's and they fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Magnus walks out Max's bedroom and smiles at Maryse, who is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a mug of coffee and a bagel, "Good morning."

She smiles, "Morning, Magnus. I figured if I tried to leave, it would set off your wards, so I'll have breakfast then go back to the Institute."

"Not a problem, when you're ready, I'll open a portal for you."

"I'd appreciate that."

Magnus fills two mugs with coffee and puts butter on a couple of everything bagels. He brings the food to the table, as Alec walks out the bedroom carrying Max. Magnus sits down.

Alec puts Max in a chair, "Bagel blueberry?"

"Cheerios, Daddy please."

Alec nods as he gets the cereal and puts some in a bowl. He adds milk. He gets a spoon and brings Max his breakfast.

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Thank you, Daddy." He starts eating.

Alec sits next to Magnus and kisses him, "Thank you, husband."

Magnus winks at Maryse, "You have to train them."

Maryse laughs, "Indeed you do."

Max giggles, "Poppa silly."

Magnus sniffs, "Max silly."

Alec shakes his head, "Both of you are silly."

Max wrinkles his nose, "Daddy silly."

Magnus nods, "He's right, Alec silly."

Alec rolls his eyes. He glances at his mother, "Such is my life."

Maryse smiles, "And you wouldn't change a thing."

Alec's smile is bright, "Not one minute of it."

Magnus leans over and kisses him, "Nether would I."

Max giggles and claps his hands, "Fathers kissing."

Maryse smiles at the toddler, "Better than runes?"

Max taps his finger against the empty bowl as he thinks, "Yes, fathers kissing is a little better than runes."

Magnus laughs, "Just a little better?"

Max giggles and holds his arms wide, "This much better."

Alec laughs, "That's a whole lot better."

"Uh huh but runes are awesome."

Magnus shakes his head, "Him and runes."

"Daddy has runes."

Alec and Maryse laugh as Magnus smiles, "So does Gram Mar, Aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary."

"But Daddy's runes are the awesomest."

"That's not a word, Max."

"Yes it is, Poppa."

"No it isn't, Max."

"Uh huh."

"No."

Maryse laughs, "I would love to stay and see how this intellectual conversation ends, but I need to get back to the Institute."

Alec laughs, "Don't leave me alone with these two."

Maryse stands, "Sorry, Alec." She walks over and kisses Max's forehead. She whispers in his ear, "It is a word."

Max's eyes sparkle as he looks at Magnus, "I told you." He giggles.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Maryse, I thought you were my friend."

She laughs, "Sorry, Magnus. Can I still get a portal?"

Magnus laughs, "Sure." He stands and opens a portal.

Alec stands and hugs her, "Thanks, Mom."

Magnus hugs her, "Yes, we appreciate it, Maryse."

She smiles, "You're welcome. I had fun. Bye Max."

Max waves, "Bye Gram Mar." She waves back then leaves the loft.

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't care what she says."

Max wrinkles his nose, "Gram Mar gonna get mad."

Alec laughs as he clears the table then washes the dishes, "Poppa in trouble."

Max giggles, "Big trouble."

Magnus shakes his head, "I hate both of you." He walks to his and Alec's bedroom.

Alec finishes the dishes and runs after Magnus. He puts his arms around Magnus' waist as they kiss.

Max smiles. After a few minutes, he climbs off the chair and walks over to his fathers. He tugs on Alec's pant leg, "Me kiss Poppa too."

Alec laughs as he picks Max up, "Go ahead."

Magnus takes Max from Alec. Max puts his arms around his father's neck as he kisses Magnus' cheeks, "I love Poppa."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Only Poppa?"

Max giggles as he reaches for Alec, "Kiss Daddy."

Magnus laughs as Alec takes Max. Their son wraps his arms around Alec's neck and kisses his cheeks, "Love Daddy."

Magnus puts his arms around both of them, "I love both of you."

Alec nods as he kisses Magnus, "As do I."

Max giggles, "Me too."

"It's Saturday, what do you want to do?"

Max giggles, "Penguins."

Magnus raises a eyebrow, "You want to do penguins?"

Max wrinkles his nose, "Silly Poppa. I want to** see **penguins."

"Oh."

Alec shakes his head, "Really Magnus?"

"I'm not a mind reader."

"Really, Magnus?"

Max giggles, "Really, Poppa?"

Magnus kisses Max's nose, "Really, blueberry?"

Max kisses Alec's nose, "Really, Daddy?"

Alec shakes his head, "By the angel, I love two crazy warlocks."

Max giggles as he holds Alec tight, "Love Daddy."

Magnus kisses Alec, "Love, Alexander." He opens a portal, "Onward to the penguins."

Max claps his hands, as they leave the loft.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

This was completed, in one day before I left for work, yesterday, but I wanted to give a proper read through before posting it. Good to know I haven't lost my inspiration. It's just THAT chapter that's giving me _agita_.

All similarities to **Maxine and Gram Mar **are on purpose. :D


End file.
